


A Week In The Mountains

by Pootin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mikanni, Slow Build, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: Annie's ready for a week of isolation in her rented cabin, but miscommunication means she's stuck there with the other owner, Mikasa Ackerman, over Christmas.Maybe that's not such a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to post this at Christmas but... procrastination.

Annie Leonhart loved isolation. She adored it in fact. So much so, that she had bought a second house in her favourite getaway spot. A house that she shared with another person, named Mikasa, she’d never met the other person that she time shared with. They only contacted each other to talk about yearly schedules. This year they’d both planned on coming sometime around Christmas, to Annie’s surprise. Annie wanted to be there during Christmas because she wanted to get away from her regular life. Her work was taking a toll on her. She sometimes wondered what type of person Mikasa was. Was she a lonely person? Was she in some ways similar to Annie herself? They'd never met and she really didn't have the time to facebook stalk.

 _‘One things for sure, she’s obviously a person with great taste’_ , Annie thinks to herself.

She refocuses on the road before her, taking in the beautiful scenery that surrounds the empty road she drives on. One lonely road leading her to her destination, reflecting the quietness and isolation that Annie so desperately craved. In the summer she would be able to see green grass go on for miles, reaching all the way to the hills and mountains beyond the horizon. She would be able to see colourful flowers dance in the warm summer breeze, bathing in the sunlight that ever so occasionally was covered by a cloud. But Annie preferred winter over summer, she loved walking into her warm cabin, the fire fuelled by the raw firewood she chopped herself. She favoured hot chocolate and cosy sweaters over cold drinks and short shorts.

But above all, she absolutely loved the peace. How the snowflakes landed silently upon soft woodland floor. The rare occasions when a deer would appear. It felt magical, like she wasn’t in this land, but somewhere else.

Annie mulls over her memories of the past, she hoped to make new better ones. Enjoy the last few weeks of this year even more than the previous year.

She sees her beloved residence come into view as she drives up the hilly driveway. Annie smiles to herself, something that rarely happens, although it’s a small smile it’d be a grin to anyone else who knew her.

_‘Wait a minute._

_Is that smoke?’_

She sees a large range rover parked in front of the cabin, illuminated by a warm glow escaping from the windows of the cabin. Although it was only 6pm, it was pitch black.

Annie wasn’t afraid of the dark, she wasn’t afraid of anything. She was trained in black belt taekwondo, jiu-jitsu and aikido. She could definitely handle a situation by herself.

But the uncertainty of who was in her house was killing her. Reaching into the backseat of her car she picks up her small axe, holding it close to her she pulls her hood up, and pulls her gloves on. Slowly exiting the car, she walks up to the door and knocks gingerly.

She can hear shuffling behind the door, a few seconds pass before the door slowly creaks open. A few more seconds of awkward silence fills the air, until the intruder speaks.

“Who are you.” The person says bluntly, quietly too, voice barely over a whisper. They only let half of their face be seen.

“More like who the fuck are _you_ and why are you in _my_ cabin?” Annie demands. She grits her teeth, half out of anger, and half out of the cold.

The mysterious figure fully opens the door, Annie takes a step back due to how much taller and much more intimidating the other woman is. She clenches her axe closer to her chest. 

“I’m Mikasa Ackerman?” She replies, sounding lost. Annie notes that the black haired woman sounds a lot less terrifying than she looks. She’s almost adorab-

_‘Oh wait, Mikasa Ackerman’_

“Oh, I’m Annie. Annie Leonhart.”

Mikasa takes a moment to register this before letting out a long ‘oooh’. Then a much more shorter, confused ‘oh’.

“Well Miss Leonhart, do come inside.”

“Gladly.”

* * *

 

Annie is thankful for the warm cup of hot chocolate overflowing with marshmallows. It defrosts her hands, and she can actually _feel_ the circulation flow back. It also distracts her from Mikasa’s obvious staring. She doesn’t mind though, the fireplace takes her mind away from reality, and in her mind she’s in another world.

Mikasa sits on the other armchair across Annie, studying her face. Analysing every single blink and twitch. She watches the light flicker across the sharp structure of the blonde’s face, and admires the strong nose that should probably have it’s own twitter page. Mikasa turns away to look at the fire, the brilliant burning colours filling the room with warmth. The crackles calm her heart, breaks the trance that Annie had her in.

She doesn’t usually act this way, developing some sort of schoolgirl crush on the first pretty girl she sees. But there’s something about the blonde that makes her heart beat a little faster, something about her that makes Mikasa want to talk more. She feels uncharacteristically open.

She’s not sure she likes it.

Neither of them know what to say. How to start a conversation.

 _‘Socially inept’_ , they both think about the other.

“I guess the schedule got mixed up.” Mikasa tries to figure out the situation.

“I don’t know how I didn’t notice. I’m usually meticulous with my organising.” Annie berates herself under her breath, it seems that Mikasa was also planning on a quiet week by herself. Now she’d messed it up for both of them.

“I’ll bring it up. The schedule.” Mikasa says as she stands up to get her laptop.

Annie takes the absence to think about her situation for a moment. She’s already travelled all the way out here, and took the rest of the week off. The cabin was small, made to accommodate one person. The bedroom had a king sized bed, but there was no way she was sharing with a stranger.

Well, not really a stranger. An acquaintance, not even that an _internet_ acquaintance. She’s thankful that Ackerman wasn’t a complete stranger.

The woman in question appears from the bedroom door. Placing her laptop on the coffee table she spends a few minutes clicking through the various emails and documents. Finding the schedule, she turns her laptop around to let Annie have a look, and there it is clear as day.

“Shit. I’m so sorry about this. I’ve ruined your plans. I’ll start driving back.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. You must’ve taken the rest of the week off, right? No point in going back. Besides, it would be nice to have someone else to enjoy Christmas with.” Mikasa attempts a small smile, albeit a little forced. Trying to reassure Annie that she’s fine with her presence.

Annie contemplates the idea for a minute. This was starting to sound like the storyline of a generic crappy, romantic, Christmas film. But she had to admit that Mikasa was okay. Their personalities seemed to match, both solitary people looking for a getaway. Maybe they could be lonely together. Or some poetic shit like that.

“That’s...very kind of you. Thank you.”

“No problem, I can take the couch if you’d like.”

“No. I will. I’ve already intruded enough. I like the fire anyways.”

“The way I see it you’re getting the better deal,” Mikasa jokes “go grab your things, I hope you don’t mind if I go to bed now.”

"N-not at all." Annie stutters, and even she's surprised at herself.

Mikasa leaves with a small smirk, it’s a little more natural than the previous one. Annie’s glad she can’t see the faint blush on her face.

_‘Christ Leonhart get yourself together’_

Annie leaves the warmth of the living room, opening up the wooden door to nip out to her car and collect her luggage. There are several lights that surround the cabin to make sure the house isn’t shrouded in complete darkness. Her car is already covered in an inch of thick snow, it’s almost a blizzard.

After retrieving her items she gets ready for bed, passing the closed bedroom door and heading for the bathroom.

Annie prepares the sofabed. It’s hard and unused due to the fact that neither of the inhabitants ever brought anybody around. Still, she’s slept on worse.

The soft light of the fireplace reminds her why she’s here. To escape the blizzard of the outside world that is her day to day life. Usually she’d be annoyed, even angry, at being in this type of situation. But something about Mikasa made her feel at peace. Like she was the only other person in this entire universe who Annie could tolerate. Only having gotten to know her through formal polite emails, meeting her in real life was, interesting.

She unties her bun, and flops down under the covers, letting the sound of the wind and snow lull her into a well deserved rest.

_‘Hopefully we’ll get along’_

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't update for a while as I have exams and lots of other important stuff, but will certainly continue this fic :)


End file.
